magifandomcom-20200222-history
Gyokuen Ren
Gyokuen Ren (練玉艶, Ren Gyokuen) is the wife of the two former Emperors of the Kou Empire and also a member of the organization, Al-Thamen. She is now the third and current Emperor of the Kou Empire. Appearance Gyokuen is an average height slim woman. She has blue eyes and short black hair that extends past her shoulders, with some hair tied in loops on the sides. She has thin eyebrows, a beauty mark under her lips, and wears lipstick. She wears a small hat and a royal dress that resembles the clothes her children wear. When she was a Solomon's Magi she had the same hairstyle with short hair around her shoulders, but her braids on the side were an only long braid. She wore a sort of turban with a jewel in the center and a dress that revealed part of her legs. She also wore some long necklaces and bracelets on her knees and ankles, and no shoes. Personality In Hakuryuu's memories, Gyokuen appeared as a very gentle caring mother, protecting and showing great care towards Hakuryuu Ren and Hakuei Ren after they survived the fire that killed their father along with Hakuyuu Ren and Hakuren Ren. Later, she started to show her devious and deceitful side; creepily smiling while crying as she is appointed the Third Emperor. As mentioned by Hakuryuu, Gyokuen is a woman that cares nothing about her children, she is willing to do anything to gain and maintain power - going as far as to kill her own children and husband. History Gyokuen was born in Alma Toran and served as one of King Solomon's Three Wise Magi before betraying him by defecting to Al-Thamen.Night 193 When Sinbad was born, Gyokuen, Scheherazade, Matal Mogamett and Yunan sensed the strong resonation of Rukh. Yunan comments that the Rukh is resonating with a great power. Gyokuen, with her first husband, Hakutoku Ren, had four children (from oldest to the youngest): Hakuyuu Ren, Hakuren Ren, Hakuei Ren and Hakuryuu Ren. Her first two sons and husband died in fire fighting against the Al-Thamen, whose members were probably sent from Gyokuen herself. After her husband's death, she later married Hakutoku's brother, the Second Emperor, Koutoku Ren. Plot Pirates Arc Gyokuen is seen in Hakuryuu's memories. The first memory shows Hakuryuu crying after he had a nightmare. Gyokuen calms him and says that he does not need to be worried because his father is an incredible person and unified three countries for the sake of the people.Night 129, Pages 3-5 When her husband and two of her sons died in the fire planned by herself, Koutoku Ren is appointed as the Second Emperor of the Kou Empire. Displaying a depressed face, Gyokuen explains to Hakuei and Hakuryuu that she will marry Koutoku and they will be able to live as Imperial Prince and Princess. Then Hakuei tries to comfort her.Night 131, Pages 1-2 In another memory, Hakuryuu asks her about if she really killed his brothers and father, since her oldest son had told him that before he died, but Gyokuen only smiles and says that even if it is true he is powerless and can not do anything.Night 132, Pages 1-4 World Exploration Arc Gyokuen is with her deceased second husband when her children come to their side.Night 146, Pages 17-18 She greets and tells them to come closer. Kouen then ask if the Emperor had died of an illness, she says yes and also tells them to come say farewells to their father. She hugs Kouen and says that she only has him left and if he will support her, but Kouen pushes her back. After this, she is appointed the next Emperor. When everyone makes a ruckus, she says it is an unavoidable measure and, as Kouen is the General Commander and can not be removed from that important position, he can not be next Emperor until the continental subjugation is complete. Hakuryuu and the priests then bow before her and ask that she takes the throne.Night 147, Pages 1-10 After the funeral, Judar confronts Hakuryuu about whether the prince is still being controlled by Gyokuen, his mother. Judar says that Hakuryuu has become strong, and that he wishes to show this power to her. When she appears with the priests, Gyokuen says to Hakuryuu that Judar has been praising him so much and, for that reason, she has been wanting to speak with him for a while now. She approaches Hakuryuu, asking to see his face and touch him, but Hakuryuu pushes her hand back. Then, she says that Hakuryuu's eyes have gotten sharper and he has the same eyes as Hakuyuu and Hakuren and, maybe like them, she should kill Hakuei too. Hakuryuu gets angry and attacks Gyokuen, but he quickly loses as she used a very powerful Borg even though Hakuryuu used full Djinn Equip. After this, Gyokuen pats his head and says may he always remain as her cute, little Hakuryuu.Night 148, Pages 3-12 Magnostadt Arc In Magnostadt, the furnace of Black Rukh doesn't need Matal Mogamett as an intermediary anymore. It has seemingly become independent, but then restarts to absorb magoi. Mogamett asks it why its still absorbing magoi, as it only desired magoi to create Black Djinn from the black miasma. He notices that someone is at the other end of the tunnel and asks who it is. The tunnel leads back to the Kou Empire, with Gyokuen sitting on the throne. The black miasma is coming out of the tunnel, and she smiles in tears and says: "We finally meet... "Father"!".Night 185, Page 18 The Black Rukh leaves the 5th Level Authorization District and ascends to heaven. Two members from Al-Thamen are watching, and ask why the 200,000 humans underground are still alive, and question who supplied Magoi as food in order for the furnace become the Medium for their Father's descent. They ask to Gyokuen, who answers that it's because the great quantity of Magoi that Magnostadt was hiding and accumulated became the scapegoat for the lives of the people underground. She adds that that furnace was active for almost 10 years, and being active in Magnostadt it gathered Black Rukh, sucked Magoi for all this time and continued to grow. The two priests ask if that was the result of Empress Gyokuen's guidance, but Gyokuen denies, saying that this is something that the people of this world did on their own.Night 186, Pages 3-7 Then, she says that it has been Ithnan's parting gift, although he didn't build the furnace directly, and calls Ithnan a boy. Gyokuen explains that Ithnan betrayed King Solomon, even if he deeply respected and loved him. In the same way, she says, the humans by themselves desire to oppose to the “great flow” of this world. Ithnan disagreed with Gyokuen's style of infiltrating the core of a country and interfering directly, but in the other hand, thanks to him, the humans opened the "Black Spot" by themselves 10 years later. Then, spilling tears of joy, Gyokuen exclaims, followed by the priests: "Aaah, Father!!, we finally meet!!!", and says, "Your hands will be guided by the “medium” and in the instant they will touch the surface… this world will change!! A pure scenery where only a black sun shines… Just like in Alma Toran!!!"''Night 186, Pages 8-9 A priest addresses to Gyokuen, saying that they are unable to locate the Magi, and adds that it seems all of the Metal Vessel users of Kou have disappeared. Gyokuen requires if all of them, and murmurs "Hakuryuu...". She answers to let them be, it's more important that this moment they have been waiting for is burned in their memories.Night 188, Page 1 Gyokuen is watching the Dungeon Capturer's efforts, and after she sees Alibaba Saluja being unable to cut the "medium" with Amon's Sword, she says that it's useless; the medium is the crystallization of the incredible quantity of magoi it gained from the lives of several tens of thousand of people, and of the Black Rukh, and it’s even impossible to graze it. She adds that, furthermore, it continuously gives birth to countless Black Djinn, so just six people using Solomon’s Metal Vessels it's useless against it.Night 189, Page 6 The Dungeon Capturers and Aladdin are wondering what is the new being born from the "Medium" when Gyokuen explains that the "Medium" is already adapting itself to their "Father" little by little and it's still nothing more than a naked infant who struggles against Solomon's principles. The priests who are in Magnostadt say that she's exactly right.Night 191, Page 8 Gyokuen keeps watching the efforts of the Dungeon Capturers when the priests who are in the battlefield ask her if she's witnessing the situation through their black Rukh. She nods and asks for Aladdin. A priest confirms that Aladdin is the Magi who appeared from the "Sacred Place" and obtained "Solomon's Wisdom". She says that Solomon was too arrogant, as not only the "proxy" he created is a Magi, but he also let him sleep in the "Sacred Place", and now he has sent him in this world in order to crush their dearest wish. Gyokuen heads towards Aladdin and greets him, saying that he only knows her from the Rukh's memories he saw through "Solomon's Wisdom" but that she knows him pretty well as she also served under that king.Night 193, Pages 13-14 She makes a sign with her hand a priest gives her her own Wand with reverence. She comments that this brings back memories, and calls Solomon "her king". Some memories from Alma Toran are showed and she is revealed to be one of his Three Wise Magi. Gyokuen says that this world is already a failure and says to Aladdin: ''"Let's put and end to this as fellow Magi from Alma Toran!".Night 193, Pages 15-17 Abilities As a Magi, Gyokuen has near limitless Rukh/Magoi. Magic She is proficient in using Black Rukh. Gyokuen Bolg.png|Gyokuen's Borg GyokuenVsHakuryuu.png Gyokuen's_Wand.png|Wand Borg : This is said to be the proof of a Magician. It is a defensive ability. It blocks out attacks with evil intentions. It also blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree. It's strength, however, depends on the person. Gyokuen Borg uses Black Rukh. Gyokuen's Borg is strong enough to push back a Full Djinn Equipped Hakuryuu Ren. Wand Gyokuen has a tall Wand with a sort of crescent moon shape, with pointed irregular ends. These ends seem to have some scars. Her wand has a has an ornamented jewel in the center. Stats Battles/Events Relationships Trivia * Her name means Charming Jewel in Japanese. * Her youthful appearance is artificial. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kou Empire Category:Al-Thamen Category:Magician Category:Black Rukh Category:Magi Category:Alma Toran